


Something More

by RobotMag7



Series: AtlasHyperion - CEOverse [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: " Never thought you'd be so quick to die for me."
" Trust me it's a suprised for me too."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Debated putting this as another chapter for irresistible but it just didn't feel right. Getting back into writing so I may be a bit rusty let me know what y'all think

It happened so quickly, one moment him and Jack had been standing together in what remained of the CEO meeting where Rhys had been silently contemplating what he would do to the Jakobs CEO who conveniently had to go to the bathroom before just before the attack. A crunching sound to his right brought him out of thoughts. Glancing over he saw the CEO standing in the rubble a rifle pointed in their direction. Something sharp flashed through his chest when he realized the gun was pointed at Jack. Pushing back he forcefully shoved the older man out of the way as the rifle cracked. There was a calm second as Rhys swung his own pistols around but the impact as the bullet twisted it’s way through his side threw him to the ground before he could pull the trigger. The repetitive bangs of Jacks own guns assured him that the Jakobs CEO would no longer be a concern. He barely felt it when he hit the ground, what he did feel was the long needle of a hypo being jammed into his side. The medicine immediately rushed through him the pain began to recede as the fog lifted from his mind.

“ Geez Atlas, I never thought you’d be so quick to die for me.”

“ Trust me I’m just as surprised as you are.” Rhys forced out trying to sound unaffected as he pushed himself to his feet. Pushing past the burning in his side as the flesh and muscle knit itself back together and pointedly ignoring the hands that hovered nearby. Straightening as best he could he surveyed the destruction surrounding them. Mechanical hand rubbing the back of his neck and against his better judgement he leaned back. Just as he expected warm hands wrapped around his middle holding him firmly to a broad chest. Who was he kidding he knew why he took that bullet, why he would always take the hit. Somewhere along the way convenient release became something deeper and the competitive attempts on each others lives more of a half hearted formality . Was there even a point to pretending anymore? With a sharp huff he covered the shaky hands on his waist. Turning his head to catch Jack’s lips in a chaste kiss, uncomfortable with the other mans silence and stiff posture.

“ Smile Jack, it’s the second best thing you can do with that mouth.” For a moment when he felt the shaking behind him a Jack let out a whole hearted laugh everything was perfect


End file.
